The present invention is directed toward a stand for a portable or hand-held calculator or other small portable device requiring visual observation, such as citizenband radios, or other radios both on display at stores or in use and, more particularly, to a swivel stand permitting convenient operation of such portable devices and convenient reading of their displays.
Small hand-held electronic calculators, clocks, radios, and other devices have been sold in recent years in ever increasing numbers. These devices are generally suited to being held in one hand of a user of placed on a table or desk or in an automobile, and are oriented to permit the user to conveniently observe visual displays, such as meters, digital readouts, etc.
Devices of this type are not readily adaptable to desk use since, in order to maintain the compact size desirable for such devices, these machines normally have an extremely flat profile. Thus, they cannot be placed any appreciable distance from the user on a desk top or in an automobile, for example, and still adequately and comfortably be manipulated and read. Because of the low cost of these units, however, they are rapidly replacing many larger, less portable devices, which are designed for easier manipulation and reading. It is also readily recognized that the small size of these devices makes them particularly susceptible to theft, especially in circumstances where they are used on desk tops or in automobiles and left in place.
Even if such devices were propped up on a desk top or automobile floor to provide adequate manipulation and viewing, it would not provide comfortable use for an operator, since the position of the device and the position of the user will dictate various positions of the device to maximize user comfort.